


Je te parie...

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also no Bashing!Scott, Fluff, I swear there's no angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles doesn't talk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: Ça commence comme un défi. Vous savez ce truc quand on vous dit « je te parie que ».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Juste du fluff promis ^^

Ça commence comme un défi. Vous savez ce truc quand on vous dit « je te parie que ».

C’est comme ça en tout cas que ça commence pour Stiles.

C’est presque anodin. En temps normal, il n’y prêterait même pas attention. Sauf que parfois, son cerveau d’hyperactif se focalise sur des sujets aléatoires sans le consulter. C’est ce qui se passe ici.

Stiles est même incapable de vous dire de quoi c’est parti.

Quelqu’un a dit quelque chose et il a simplement rebondi dessus, comme ça lui arrive presque toujours, se lançant dans un long monologue que personne n’écoute réellement.

Jusqu’à ce que ce Jackson lance sur un ton plaintif :

            - Pitié, que quelqu’un le fasse taire !

            - Bonne chance, répond Isaac, la voix dégoulinante d’un sarcasme blessant. Ce mec est incapable de la fermer. Je vous parie que même pour sauver sa vie, il ne pourrait pas se taire.

Stiles se tait et fronce les sourcils, parce que bien sûr que si, il est capable de se taire. D’ailleurs, il va le faire tout de suite. Ça ne peut pas être si compliqué que ça de toute façon. Il ne va pas parler pendant une journée complète, juste pour prouver qu’il en est capable.

C’est comme ça que ça commence.

La première journée se passe plutôt bien. Personne ne semble se rendre compte que le bavard a coupé les vannes, mais Stiles s’en fiche un peu. Il a l’habitude qu’on l’ignore de toute façon. En réalité, il est tellement concentré sur son défi qu’il ne prête pas attention à beaucoup d’autre chose. C’est devenu sa nouvelle obsession. Voir combien de temps il peut tenir.

Il s’avère qu’il peut tenir trèèèès longtemps. Trois mois plus tard, il n’a toujours pas décroché un mot.

La meute n’y a prêté aucune attention pendant la première semaine, puis petit à petit, ils se sont mis à regarder Stiles bizarrement.

OoOoO

Ça commence par Scott. Le jeune Alpha fini par prendre son meilleur ami à part et lui poser directement la question.

            - Mec, il t’arrive quoi ?

Néanmoins, ils se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps qu’ils n’ont presque plus besoin de communiquer avec des mots. De simples regards suffisent. Des mouvements de tête, de sourcils et de menton.

            - Oh, comprend Scott. Bon, si tu es sûr que tout va bien…

Stiles hoche à nouveau la tête et Scott sourit en serrant l’épaule de son meilleur ami.

            - Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, commence Scott avant de se rattraper. Ou de ne pas parler, tu sais où me trouver, Bro.

Stiles sourit et prend Scott dans ses bras.

OoOoO

Vient ensuite Lydia.

Elle pose violemment son plateau sur la table de la cafétéria et lui agite un doigt menaçant sous le nez.

            - Ecoute-moi bien Stilinski, crache-t-elle presque. Je ne sais pas ce qui t’arrive en ce moment, mais que tu ne parles pas me donne envie de crier. Alors parle !

Evidemment, quand une Banshee vous dit que le fait que vous fassiez une chose, ou plutôt que vous ne la fassiez plus, lui donne envie de crier, votre premier réflexe devrait être de lui dire qu’il n’y a aucune inquiétude à avoir, qu’elle peut se détendre, parce que tu vois bien que je parle.

Sauf que Stiles fait absolument tout le contraire. Il la regarde, impuissant et finit pas hausser les épaules avant de se lever et de quitter la cafétéria.

Le hurlement de rage de la jeune femme s’entend probablement dans tout Beacon Hills.

OoOoO

Etrangement, le suivant est Jackson.

            - Ecoute Stilinski, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu la fermes enfin, mais c’est en train de rendre tout le monde fou ! l’agresse un jour Jackson dans les vestiaires du lycée.

Puis, il marmonne : « J’arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça. Je dois être cinglé. »

            - Stiles, s’il te plaît, parle !

Mais non, ça ne fonctionne toujours pas. Stiles sourit de façon contrite, mais ne sort pas un son.

Jackson fait un énorme trou dans la porte d’un vestiaire avec son poing.

OoOoO

Puis, les Derekettes (Erica, Boyd et Isaac) le kidnappent et l’emmène au loft pour le mettre devant le pire film possible de tous les temps. Celui qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de commenter et dont il doit se moquer toutes les trois secondes s’il ne veut pas mourir en se plantant une fourchette dans l’œil avant la fin.

Stiles ne bronche pas, même si on peut voir sa mâchoire se contracter régulièrement et ses poings empoigner les coussins du canapé. Pourtant, même ainsi, personne n’entend le son de sa voix ce jour-là.

OoOoO

Le Shérif sait qu’il y a quelque chose qui arrive à son fils. Il ne lui a pas fallu dix minutes pour s’en rendre compte. Il a aussitôt demandé à son rejeton ce qui se passait et celui-ci lui a simplement répondu, par papier interposé, que c’était un défi personnel. Le Shérif a haussé les épaules et accepté cette nouveauté sans broncher.

Sauf que maintenant, ça fait trois mois et qu’il a l’impression de vivre avec un fantôme et ça ne peut plus durer.

Alors même que son père lui demande avec un soupçon de désespoir dans la voix de lui dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, Stiles ne dit toujours rien.

Pour être totalement honnête, le jeune n’est même plus très sûr de savoir comment on parle. C’est triste, déroutant, flippant, mais c’est la réalité. Il ne lui a fallu que trois mois pour ne plus savoir se servir de ses cordes vocales.

Après cette non-conversation avec son père, Stiles monte dans sa chambre et commence à faire les cent pas. C’est vrai que ça fait un bon moment que ça dure. Il peut peut-être arrêter maintenant non ? Il a prouvé à tout le monde qu’il pouvait la fermer s’il le fallait, donc il peut recommencer à parler non ?

Pourtant, quelque chose le retient. Stiles ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’est cette chose, mais il sait qu’il ne peut pas abandonner maintenant. C’est donc décidé, il va continuer à se taire.

C’est quand il se retourne et pousse le cri silencieux le plus impressionnant de toute l’histoire des cris silencieux qu’il comprend enfin ce qu’il attendait.

Derek.

Derek était le seul à ne pas lui avoir demander de se remettre à parler. Ce qui est complétement stupide parce que depuis quand le loup de naissance se soucie assez de lui pour se rendre compte de quelque chose le concernant.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, Derek est là dans sa chambre, appuyé contre le cadre de la fenêtre ouverte et il sourit à Stiles d’une façon qui retourne l’estomac du jeune homme. Mais en bien. C’est le genre de retournement d’estomac qui vous donne des ailes. Qui vous pousse à avoir un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de votre figure. Qui vous donne envie de chanter et de danser. Qui vous donne envie de prendre toutes les personnes que vous croisez juste pour partager votre bonheur.

Le sourire de Derek évoque des balades sur la plage au coucher du soleil, des siestes à l’ombre d’un chêne, des doigts entrelacés, des lèvres qui se touchent et des promesses chuchotées.

Le loup ne dit pas un mot, pas plus que Stiles, quand il s’avance vers l’humain et que celui-ci recule, parce que ce moment-là de leur relation, c’est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Même si Stiles sait parfaitement que Derek ne lui fera jamais de mal, il recule quand même parce qu’il a devant lui un prédateur et qu’il aime voir l’étincelle de satisfaction dans les yeux du loup. Cette étincelle qui dit qu’il est heureux de constater que Stiles sait qui est le prédateur et qui est la proie.

Et même si l’étincelle est là aujourd’hui, elle semble différente. C’est toujours une étincelle prédateur/proie, mais elle a, en quelque sorte, une saveur qu’elle n’a pas habituellement. C’est comme le sourire de Derek. Il y a une promesse qui n’était pas là avant.

Stiles déglutit nerveusement alors qu’il se retrouve coincé par la porte et que Derek est assez proche pour le toucher, mais garde quand même un ou deux centimètres entre eux.

Le loup se penche, lentement, délibérément comme pour laisser le temps à Stiles de s’écarter ou de dire non. Et c’est ce que c’est, réalise Stiles ; Derek lui laisse le temps de faire savoir qu’il n’est pas d’accord. Sauf qu’il est d’accord. Aussi reste-il exactement là où il se trouve.

Quand les lèvres de Derek se posent sur les siennes, un geignement silencieux quitte sa gorge. La bouche de Derek sourit contre la sienne, comme si, même ainsi, le loup pouvait l’entendre. Et c’est peut-être le cas…

OoOoO

Le Shérif fait les cent pas dans le salon, incapable de décider de la marche à suivre.

Le problème de Stiles, enfin les problèmes de Stiles ont toujours été de l’amener à se concentrer sur quelque chose et de se taire.

Deux choses qui visiblement ne posent plus aucune difficulté à Stiles et le Shérif découvre qu’il en est plus que frustré. Dire qu’il n’y a pas si longtemps il priait n’importe quel dieu qui aurait pu l’écouter pour que son fils la boucle ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Et le voilà, après trois mois de silence dans sa maison, a prié ce même dieu qui l’a entendu la première fois, de revenir en arrière, parce qu’au final, un Stiles qui ne parle pas, ce n’est pas naturel. On s’attend à une catastrophe quand Stiles se tait.

Bien décidé à prendre le taureau par les cornes, il monte les escaliers et entre dans la chambre de Stiles sans frapper. Il remercie le même dieu de ne pas tomber sur une scène qui l’aurait traumatisé à vie. Le genre de scène qui vous empêche de regarder quelqu’un dans les yeux jusqu’au jour de votre mort. Et il aime les yeux de Stiles, parce qu’il a les mêmes que ceux de sa mère.

Alors qu’il prend le temps de se remettre de son non-traumatisme, le Shérif englobe la scène qui se trouve devant lui.

Derek et Stiles sont tous les deux allongés sur le lit de son fils. Stiles est sur le ventre, un bras sous l’oreiller et l’autre replié contre lui, ramenant sa main près de son visage. Derek est à moitié couché sur Stiles, comme pour lui faire un bouclier de son corps, un bras sous la tête de Stiles et l’autre posé sur la taille du plus jeune.

Un sourire flotte sur leurs lèvres et le Shérif ne peut s’empêcher de les imiter. La scène est tellement douce et paisible qu’il est impossible de ne pas en être attendri.

Lentement et avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable, le Shérif quitte la pièce et fermer la porte derrière lui.

OoOoO

            - J’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’ils m’ont fait regardé cette horreur ! Non parce que faut pas déconner. Ouais, j’apprécie un bon film de Hugh Jackman, mais ça c’est pas un bon film. Wolverine origins est une honte pour tous les Marvel du monde !! Quand je pense à ce qu’ils ont fait de Deadpool dans ce truc, j’en frissonne d’horreurs. Parce que c’est ce que tout le monde oublie ! Le mec à la fin qui a les lèvres cousues et les rayons qui lui sortent des yeux, ben c’est Wade Wilson. Et Wade Wilson, ben c’est Deadpool. Pas étonnant que Ryan Reynolds se soit autant battu pour sortir une vraie version de ce personnage. Franchement, celle de Wolverine Origins, c’est juste…

Derek et le Shérif échangent un sourire complice par-dessus leurs tasses de café tout en écoutant Stiles monologuer sur le pire film de tous les temps.

 


End file.
